<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Interrupted by motherofmercury</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407231">Interrupted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherofmercury/pseuds/motherofmercury'>motherofmercury</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne &amp; Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Married Scorbus, Scorbus, Smut, albus cooks breakfast but gets a little distracted, and we all know albus likes it, lily luna walks in on something she did NOT need to see, scorpius is secretly kinky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:27:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherofmercury/pseuds/motherofmercury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus wakes up early and makes breakfast for Scorpius in only an apron that leaves little to the imagination.  Needless to say they get a little distracted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Interrupted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>wow it has been a looooonnnggg time since I wrote smut, please forgive me my sins hahah</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scorpius wasn’t sure what day it was.  This was an unusual occurrence for the boy who was always on time.  There was, of course, a perfectly understandable explanation for his lack of coherency on this sunny morning, however. </p>
<p>Albus had somehow managed to get up first; started making breakfast; and was now standing in the kitchen, sun streaming through the windows, highlighting his glinting obsidian hair with sparks of sapphire and silver, wearing nothing but an apron over his crotch.</p>
<p>So naturally it wasn’t Scorpius’ fault if all understanding of numbers and language had suddenly fled to some foreign land where he may never get them back.  He was perfectly okay sacrificing all thought processes to the sculpted arse facing him, its owner in front of the stove. </p>
<p>Scorpius watched in awe as the toned muscles rippled while Albus moved, and he admired the stark white apron against the surprising tan of Albus’ backside.  Scorpius had no clue how long he’d spent staring at that wonderful arse, but all too soon it was turning away from him.</p>
<p>“Morning, Scorp,” Albus turned with a bemused smile on his face.  “You’re drooling.”  He was fully aware of just how long Scorpius had been standing there, and he was thoroughly prepared for all consequences of his reckless choice this morning.</p>
<p>Scorpius stood there another moment, drinking in all the glorious splendour that was his husband.  Yes, his <em>husband</em>.  He felt an incredulous, dazed smile take over his face at the notion.  He could call Albus his husband now, and it was the most wonderful thing in the whole entire world. </p>
<p>Well, maybe not quite as wonderful as the arse attached to said husband.</p>
<p>He stumbled through a brief good morning, causing Albus to laugh and put down the plate he had just picked up.  Albus moved towards Scorpius, wrapping the taller man in his arms and standing on his toes to plant a kiss on Scorpius’ parted lips.</p>
<p>Scorpius couldn’t help himself.  He firmly placed both hands on Albus’ wonderfully exposed butt cheeks.  The cool skin of his hands on Albus’ warm behind made the shorter of the two inhale sharply, gooseflesh prickling along his skin, but a cheeky grin quickly replaced his shock.</p>
<p>“A bit handsy today, are we? I think I know just the cure.”</p>
<p>Scorpius barely had enough time for a grin of his own before Albus had his apron untied and falling to the floor between them.</p>
<p>It took quite literally every single particle of Scorpius’ willpower to take his hands off Albus and say, “Your eggs are burning.”</p>
<p>“Burning for you, Baby,” Albus rejoined, but Scorpius quickly dropped his hands and pointed at the stove in a panic.</p>
<p>“No, seriously, Albus! The eggs are smoking!”</p>
<p>“Oh, shit-” Albus spun around, no chance to snatch up his apron so he just left it on the floor.</p>
<p>Scorpius grabbed his wand off the counter, racking his brain for a fire extinguishing spell in case it became necessary, as Albus pulled the now heavily smoking eggs off the heat.</p>
<p>Albus cursed as he dashed the eggs into the bin, annoyed at the wasted breakfast, but Scorpius quickly flicked his wand at the stove, turning the heat off, and grabbed Albus by the shoulders, pulling him back in for another kiss.</p>
<p>He let his tongue trace Albus’ lips, teasing them apart.  Albus brought his arms up around Scorpius’ neck and tugged at his pale hair, eliciting a groan from the blonde.</p>
<p>Albus pulled back and gasped in some air, “I had a whole thing planned,” he stole a kiss, hands still tangled in Scorpius’ hair.  “Breakfast,” kiss, “sex on the counter,” kiss, “library date,” kiss, “sex in the bathroom...”</p>
<p>Scorpius grinned and rested his hands on Albus’ hips, fingers caressing the bare skin.  “That sounds wonderful but how about we just skip to the sex on the counter,” he pushed Albus back until he was lying against it in all his naked glory; “and go from there.”</p>
<p>“I could get behind that,” Albus gasped out, yanking on Scorpius’ shirt as the taller man climbed on top of him.</p>
<p>“Or under it.” Scorpius smirked but took the hint and quickly pulled his shirt over his head, letting it fall to the kitchen floor.  He worked off his belt and held himself over Albus with an arm on either side of his husband’s head, pinning the dark haired man to the counter.</p>
<p>Albus strained up to press his lips to Scorpius’, but Scorpius pulled back so that Albus could only ghost their lips together, making him growl deliciously in the back of his throat.</p>
<p>“Kiss me, you wanker.”</p>
<p>“What’s in it for me?” Scorpius hummed.</p>
<p>Albus’ eyes were dark with lust and he was beginning to pant with his need.</p>
<p>Scorpius leaned down and brushed his lips against the curve of Albus’ ear, whispering a single word.  “Beg.”</p>
<p>Albus sucked in a breath, cock twitching.  His normally soft and placid husband sure knew how to be a whole lot more when it came to sex.</p>
<p>“You kinky fucker,” Albus breathed.</p>
<p>Scorpius chuckled lightly, knowing his breath would raise more goose bumps on Albus’ skin in his tense anticipation.  “That doesn’t sound like begging to me.”</p>
<p>“Please,” Albus gasped, craning his neck up again in an effort to reach Scorpius’ lips.  “Kiss me. Kiss me, Scorpius.”</p>
<p>Scorpius let the smirk play across his lips once more.  “No,” he said.  He didn’t kiss Albus on the lips, but he did lean down to press a kiss to the hollow of his neck, sucking the skin up into his mouth and teasing it between his teeth.</p>
<p>“Scorp-”</p>
<p>Albus was cut off by the Floo whooshing open and dumping his younger sister on the rug in front of the fireplace.  There was a cough and Scorpius went rigid.</p>
<p>“Ah FUCK, OH GOD, OH MERLIN, NO!” Lily shrieked and spun to face the fireplace so her back was to the scene in the kitchen.  “I’m just gonna go bleach my eyes out and never come back, okay?”</p>
<p>“Lily!” Albus pushed Scorpius off him and whipped his apron off the floor to cover himself at least a little.  Scorpius slid off the counter and landed on the floor with a thunk and a grunt, but he stayed down behind the counter, out of Lily’s unfortunate view.</p>
<p>Lily had screwed her eyes shut even though she was facing the other way.  “I just came to drop off the Potions ingredients you asked Dad to look out, but I’m leaving now and I don’t think I can ever come back.”</p>
<p>“We forgot to close the Floo!” Scorpius groaned from behind the counter.</p>
<p>Albus spared a glance for his husband, rolling his eyes, “Yeah, thanks, Scorp, not helping.”</p>
<p>“I’m leaving!” Lily announced, grabbing a handful of Floo powder out of the box on the mantel.  “Although,” she tilted her head slightly, “good to know Scorpius is the top.”</p>
<p>Albus choked, heat flaring up his neck and into his cheeks as she disappeared in another whoosh of green flame.</p>
<p>Albus grabbed his wand and quickly closed the Floo, dropping his apron again and spinning to face Scorpius, eyes wide.  “What is she going to do with that information?!”</p>
<p>“Oh, I wouldn’t worry,” Scorpius sounded as if he didn’t quite believe himself, but the sight of Albus quickly put the glint back in his eye.</p>
<p>“You’re right,” Albus took a step towards Scorpius, “no one would believe her anyway.”</p>
<p>Scorpius made a noise in the back of his throat and pressed Albus up against the wall in three steps.</p>
<p>“Now,” Albus said, smirking in the heat of their mingled breath.  “Where were we?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>